Twister Sister: Epilogue
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode "Twisted Sister".


**Twisted Sister: Epilogue  
A/N: This takes place at the end of the episode Twisted Sister. I felt like it needed a little more closure. Enjoy!**

It was a long, confusing day. As Tony and Ziva led the guilty parties away, McGee tried to come to terms with what had happened. His sister had been suspected of murder, been interrogated by Gibbs, confessed to that murder, and was then acquitted. Worst of all, he had doubted her. For a few short moments he had believed that his baby sister was capable of murder. Not cold-blooded, premeditated murder; he'd always maintained that Sarah had been drugged. Thankfully Abby had proved him right.

"Tim?"

Her voice broke his reverie. He looked around, noticing that the scene was beginning to clear. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sarah said forcing a sad smile to her face. "I was just wondering if I could stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be along right now."

McGee smiled softly. "Sure." Sarah threw her arms around her brother's waist pulling him close. Caught off guard, Tim slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

**NCIS**

Sarah made herself comfortable on the couch while Tim answered the door and paid for the pizza. Dropping the box onto the coffee table, he disappeared into the kitchen returning a moment later with a jar of peanut butter. "Don't have any Tabasco. Sorry."

Sarah snickered. "Thanks Tim, but I don't think I'll be eating peanut butter on my pizza for a while."

"Guess you'll just have to eat pizza like a normal person then."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying I'm weird?"

McGee laughed. "Concerning your choice of pizza toppings? Yes." Sarah swatted his arm lightly before devouring her slice.

They ate in comfortable silence, Tim eating his slices whole while Sarah delicately removed the cheese from hers. Twenty minutes and half a pie later the siblings sat slouched on the small couch.

"You should get some sleep," McGee said cleaning up the mess. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch," Sarah argued. "You have work tomorrow. I don't have class till 2."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sarah said disappearing into the bathroom.

McGee gathered a pillow and a few blankets for his sister and laid them on the couch. He went into his room to change, choosing a pair of running shorts and an old MIT shirt.

"Tim?"

He spun around finding Sarah standing in his doorway wearing her pajamas, a pair of gym shorts and an oversized NCIS t-shirt.

"I wondered where that shirt disappeared to," he mused.

Sarah smiled. "I just wanted to say goodnight. And…well I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," she confessed. "For believing me, for not turning me over to the cops. For being a great big brother."

McGee sighed, "I don't know how I great I was. I tried to call the cops on you."

"But you didn't," Sarah interrupted. "Maybe if I had just listened to you from the beginning, this whole mess wouldn't have happened." She looked at the ground studying the intricate patterns in the hard wood floor. "I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this. I almost cost you your job."

McGee closed the space between them in a few quick steps, pulling Sarah into a tight hug. After a few seconds he pulled back, taking hold of her shoulders and forcing her gaze to meet his. "I would do it all over again if I had to. I love my job Sarah, but I love you more. You're my baby sister. Nothing is more important than you. Understand?"

Sarah nodded as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Yeah. I love you too, Tim." She turned and headed back out to the living room pausing in the doorway. "And I'm sorry about the book. I didn't realize that none of them knew about your secret double life."

McGee smiled. "Yeah I'm going to be hassled for weeks about that. But don't worry I already got even."

Sarah's eyebrows knit together. "What are you talking about?"

"Your fake ID? I shredded it."

"Tim! That cost me forty bucks!"

McGee gently pushed her toward the couch. "Don't even start. You've got two years until you can drink. You'll just have to suffer in sober silence."

Sarah dropped to the couch and pulled the blankets over her legs. "All that stuff I said earlier about you being a great big brother," she pouted. "I take it back. You suck."

McGee laughed. "I can deal with that. Goodnight Sarah."

"Night Tim."


End file.
